1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for removing oil from an oil containing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable system for removing oil from an oil containing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for oil changing devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,523 to Nestor et al. teaches a reversible fluid pump driven by a reversible electric motor under the control of a three position toggle switch wired for off, forward and reverse. One port of the pump is connected to a four position valve, one position of which is off. A hose to a drain receptacle or to an oil supply connects to the other port of the pump and hoses from engine crankcases connect to the three active ports of the valve. A two position valve adapts the pump for single engine use. The handle for selectively positioning each of the valves extends perpendicularly to the valve stem and when in off position aligns with the toggle. Safety latches of alternate constructions, with or without thumb screw tightening means, are each pivoted to the handle to engage the toggle and retain both the valve and toggle in off position when the system is not in use.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,233 to Bedi et al. teaches quick connect coupling adapters for facilitating simplified rapid oil change in an associated internal combustion engine, including a drain opening adapter having an integral body with a central throughbore and a branch throughbore angularly oriented thereto. The adapter includes appropriate means for attaching an end of the branch throughbore to the drain plug opening and means for sealingly attaching the drain plug to one end of the central throughbore. An oil conveying hose is attached to the other end of the central throughbore. The oil conveying hose includes a quick connect coupling releasably attachable to an external pump device. An additional oil fill adapter is positionable in a suitable engine opening such as the dipstick tube or oil fill opening in the valve cover. The oil fill adapter includes a central oil conveying body having an inlet and an outlet means for attaching the outlet in the engine and a fill hose attached to the inlet. The fill hose includes a suitable quick connect coupling member releasably attachable to a fill point on an external pump device.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,379 to Batrice teaches an oil change apparatus for use in changing the motor oil in a motor vehicle that includes a key-operated drain valve removable mounted within a lockable protective housing and a flexible line connecting the drain valve with the engine oil pan of the motor vehicle. An oil filter relocation flange and bracket accessibly mounted within the engine compartment and coupled via oil lines to the original engine block receptacle for the oil filter serves to relocated the engine oil filter to a position that provides easy access. A power assisted oil change apparatus includes an electrical pump and electro-mechanical valve conveniently mounted within the engine compartment of the motor vehicle for pumping used motor oil from the engine oil pan into a disposable container at oil change times.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,429 to Zager teaches a system for draining and filling oil reservoirs in the crankcases and the transmissions of vehicles with two or more engines, including a motor driver pump, conduits connecting the pump to the crankcases and transmissions of each engine, the generator, and an oil sump; and selector valves to connect the conduits to the pump in a variety of combinations.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,195 to McCormick teaches a fluid drain apparatus that includes a quick drain assembly which may be permanently installed on a fluid tank or receptacle, and a cooperating quickly attachable and releasable connector assembly which mates with the drain assembly. The drain and connector provide for automatic opening of a drain valve within the drain portion of the apparatus, when the connector is removably connected to the drain portion. The connector is automatically retained on the drain portion until release by a mechanic or other person, without requiring continual retaining on the drain portion by the mechanic during the draining operation. A drain hose and portable collection tank may be provided with the drain valve and connector, along with a storage hook for the hose and caps for the tank which preclude leakage from the hose or tank. A suction pump may also be provided to accelerate the fluid flow from the fluid tank being drained. The apparatus is adaptable to virtually any fluid tank or receptacle, but is particularly adapted to use with internal combustion engine oil tanks and the like.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for oil changing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.